


Di lolicon e approvazioni dall'aldilà

by Mokochan



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui non era un lolicon.<br/>A lui piacevano le donne della sua età, non le ragazzine piatte e tappe senza un minimo di femminilità che gli auguravano quasi ogni giorno di diventare pelato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di lolicon e approvazioni dall'aldilà

C’erano dei momenti – tanti momenti da qualche mese a quella parte – in cui Kurosaki si chiedeva se provare dei sentimenti per la sorella di Soichiro fosse lecito oppure no.   
Lo faceva persino lì, stravaccato scompostamente sul divano, mentre aspettava che Teru tornasse dal bagno per proseguire la visione di un film scelto da lui, perché di horror non ne voleva sapere, non per quella sera.  
 _Lui non era un lolicon._  
A lui piacevano le donne della sua età, non le ragazzine piatte e tappe senza un minimo di femminilità che gli auguravano quasi ogni giorno di diventare pelato.  
No, non era sceso così in basso – e poi lo sapeva, _lo avvertiva_ , Soichiro non avrebbe mai approvato quell’infatuazione.  
Lui, Daisy, doveva essere come un fratello per Teru, null’altro, e non c’era niente che potesse fargli cambiare idea, nemmeno lo sguardo che lei gli rivolgeva di tanto in tanto, accompagnato dalla consapevolezza che dietro quegli occhi si celasse un sentimento ben lontano dall’essere di pura e semplice amicizia.  
Tasuku un po’ ci sperava, però – che la sua fosse solo una cotta, un’attrazione passeggera destinata a scemare standole accanto.  
Eppure, quando Teru lo raggiunse in salotto sorridendo come se le fosse appena successo qualcosa di divertente nell’unico posto che tutto aveva tranne che il divertimento – ‘bagno’, ‘wc’ e ‘scopettino’ potevano rendere meglio l’idea del posto – Kurosaki non poté fare a meno di fissarla, interessato, attratto, prevedibile.  
 _Non fare così. Staccale gli occhi di dosso e dimostra a te stesso e a Riko che non sei un lolicon._  
“Mh? Perché mi fissi, Kurosaki? C’è qualcosa che non va?”  
Colpito e affondato.  
Tasuku spostò gli occhi sullo schermo del televisore, maledicendosi. “Nulla. Mi stavo solo chiedendo perché ci stessi mettendo tanto a tornare. Temevo fossi caduta nel water.”  
Un lamento sfuggì dalle labbra di Teru, che tuttavia si fece istantaneamente più vicina a lui, arrivando a sfiorarlo.  
E Kurosaki, amaramente, fece partire il film chiedendosi se, una volta morto, Soichiro gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per i pensieri ben poco casti che stava facendo su sua sorella.

**Author's Note:**

> *Al millesimo sfigafandom in cui mi fiondo c'è da preoccuparsi - non sto scherzando, proprio no x_x comunque stavo fissando i prompt della challenge dei 200 prompt e dato che qualche giorno fa ho iniziato a leggere questo manga, non ho potuto evitare di scrivere al riguardo. Mi sono innamorata di Kurosaki e di Teru, adoro Riko e pure Soichiro e... niente, è la mia nuova passione!**  
> Bene, credo di aver detto tutto. Ringrazio già da ora chiunque leggerà e/o commenterà e fuggo via.  
> Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
